1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy motor vehicles and more particularly to a toy motor vehicle adapted to change shape or form and especially well suited for play and use by young children.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of toy motor vehicles have been developed for young children and the like. These types of toy provide many hours of enjoyment during play.